


I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart).

by Nohoney



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Barebacking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Kim Jongin | Kai & Oh Sehun are Best Friends, Love Confessions, M/M, Manhandling, Misunderstandings, Porn with Feelings, princess carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nohoney/pseuds/Nohoney
Summary: Sehun wants to be in more than just Baekhyun's arms. He wants to be in his heart, too.- Or the happy ending to Oh Sehun's life as a fairy tale princess (starring Byun Baekhyun as the knight in shining armour).





	I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart).

Sehun was in trouble. Like serious trouble. Not the usual trouble after eating the last piece of Jongin’s fried chicken or spilling Minseok’s precious face lotion or messing with Kyungsoo’s holy order in the kitchen.

Nope, that kind of trouble usually ended as quickly as it started. One overly detailed and easily ignored speech of Junmyeon’s on how he should respect his members and his hyungs in general or in the worst case a strike to the head. Nothing too unbearable.

But the trouble Sehun was in this time around wasn’t actually his fault and fortunately, none one the members even seemed to be aware of it so far. In contrast, it was somewhat a member’s fault. After all, Baekhyun had chosen his own punishment on their latest PUBG broadcast. And it wasn’t as if Sehun could have refused to participate in it. Which he certainly would have, had he known the repercussion of his participation.

To say that Sehun was haunted by the experience was a way to put it mildly. Which was strange really. Not like it was the first time that Sehun had been carried bridal style by one of the members. It was a common occurrence for Junmyeon to carry him through the dorm when he had fallen asleep somewhere that was not his bed and refused to move by himself. And even in public Chanyeol had lifted him up that way before. Just as he had enjoyed being carried by Tao during a Chinese show appearance (if only the fact that he wasn’t one of the unlucky members that had to heave somebody else up).

In fact, that same night back at the dorms they had a ball passing Sehun from one to another checking who could do the most squats with the additional unwieldy 66 kg of their maknae. Kyungsoo resigned before they even started, Jongin at least compensated for his failed attempt of lifting Sehun up on stage. Chanyeol had been a sore – literally – loser and Minseok probably would still be squatting if Sehun hadn’t jumped out of his arms at some point.

Lying in bed one night later, Sehun’s thoughts still circled around being in the arms of only one of his hyungs. The day had been full of practice and the usual busy schedule. There had been no awkwardness during the times he had interacted with Baekhyun. But just looking at him gave Sehun a queasy feeling at the bottom of his stomach every time. And he had looked at Baekhyun at lot, his gaze somehow always wandering back to him. To his ringing laughter, sometimes obnoxiously high-pitched, sometimes of a surprisingly rough depth. To his small mouth, pouting, smiling, biting his thin lips. To his cute button nose, scrunching, sniffling, sometimes sneezing. To his dark eyes, captivating and not letting go. To his rosy cheeks, asking to be pinched. To his beautiful hands, his strong arms.

After being side-tracked for long enough (he really couldn’t afford the time to take care of any bodily reactions should his thoughts stray further), Sehun steered back to the initial question. It was strange how this one single act of bodily contact made Sehun rediscover Baekhyun from all kinds of perspectives. In general, body contact wasn’t a rare thing between the two. Baekhyun was the type to show his affections physically more often than not. He hugged, pinched, squished, petted, bit, kissed. And Sehun, although at times appearing cold in the public eye, was as clingy as a koala behind closed doors. So how come a simple hug like this had suddenly made a difference.

Sehun was confused. While he might be considered a late bloomer, his attraction to the male gender wasn’t anything new. Since he became aware of this attraction, Sehun had never been attracted to his members in such a way. Of course, he would occasionally check them out – because really, who wouldn’t – and enjoy some bouts of flirty teasing. But first and foremost, his members were his hyungs, his family. They knew of his orientation, an official coming out had never been needed, and were more than supportive of him.

 

And the next day, one of his hyungs deemed some support necessary. He should have known that Jongin as his best friend would realize that something was up. Early in the morning, Sehun hadn’t even gotten out of bed, Jongin stormed into his room without even knocking and dropped right on top of him. They struggled for a short time until they settled comfortably side by side sharing the warmth of Sehun’s blanket.

“What’s going on, Sehunnie? Spill it.”

Sehun sighed. He wasn’t even sure himself what was going on, was it really the best idea to share his troubles with Jongin at this point. Before he could reach a decision, Jongin poked him in the side with his bony fingers.

“If you don’t, you will have to suffer from my tickle attack!” Jongin was persistent as usual.

Sehun buried his face in his pillow but grumbled a low “Baekhyun”.

When Jongin showed no audible reaction, Sehun carefully glanced at him from behind his squashy barrier. He was met with a soft smile and a look that could only be categorized as knowing. With an exhausted grunt he let his head fall back, partly hoping to smother himself. Of course, Jongin knew Sehun’s feelings before he himself was even aware of them. Jongin couldn’t suppress his triumphant giggling any longer and pinched Sehun’s side once more.

“Sehunnie~, come on. Tell your fairy godmother everything, Princess~!”

Sehun converted his pillow into a weapon and at least got two hits in against Jongin before the elder pulled it from his grip and threw it to the floor. Without barrier or weapon, Sehun resigned to his fate and searched for Jongin’s gaze before he started talking.

“I don’t really know what there is to tell, to be honest. I just…get this strange feeling when I look at him? And I didn’t get it before…”

“The princess carry”, Jongin completed his sentence in a way Sehun hadn’t dared to. He could only nod timidly.

“I see. So, you weren’t aware of your attraction before”, Jongin contemplated. “But Sehun-ah, tell me, are you in lust or are you in love?”

Sehun blushed furiously at his friend’s question. “How would I know?”

Jongin stared at him thoughtfully. “Hmm, it might not be easy to tell, especially considering you are friends... I guess you should ask yourself if you only like Baekhyun when he’s at his best – carrying you around and stuff, or if you also like him at his worst? Does your imagination only go as far as the bed or do you wish for a future for the two of you?”

Repeating the questions in his head, Sehun’s answer wasn’t hard to find. But before he would admit this to Jongin, the next question already occupied his thoughts. Staring at the ceiling and fiddling with his hands, he spoke his doubts out loud.

“What would it even matter… It’s not like I can act on my feelings, be it lust or love. Just imagine how Baekhyun might react to my confession and how it would affect our work as a group. That’s not something I can risk! And hell, as far as I know, Baekhyun’s interest in dick only goes as far as comparing whose is the biggest.”

Jongin stopped his fiddling by tangling their hands and soothingly stroking the palm of Sehun’s hand.

“Sehun. You are right that it’s a risk to take, but if your answer is what I think it is that risk might well be worth it. And even if Baekhyun has only had girlfriends so far, don’t you think there might be reason why his relationships never lasted too long. I thought you would be the last person to just assume someone’s sexual orientation.”

Jongin had adopted a more severe tone than Sehun had expected and he sheepishly avoided his glance once more. Jongin reached up to ruffle his hair (Sehun for once didn’t mind, he still had bed hair anyway).

“And I wouldn’t be too sure about his lack of interest in dicks. Pretty sure, he’d tap that ass, princess.”

 

With immaculate timing, Jongdae came rumbling into the room without announcement and interrupted the best friends’ time. Fortunately, he seemed to have only heard the last part of Jongin’s sentence.

“Princess?! Who thinks he can claim Sehunnie as his princess? Sehun-ah, you can’t just meet a guy like that, he can’t take you away from us. Who is it, I’m going to get Minseok, so he can kick the guy’s ass!”, Jongdae wailed. At a deafening volume that could surely be heard throughout the entire dorm.

As expected, Jongdae’s flood of words had barely ended when Junmyeon stomped into the room not hesitating to hit Jongdae right over the head. Next, he easily hauled him out of the room before turning his attention to the two somewhat shell-shocked boys on the bed.

“Sorry. Jongdae was supposed to get you two for breakfast, not make a scene. Is everything ok?”

He took a short controlling glance at Sehun. Said boy was still as red as a tomato and looked thoroughly mortified but gave an assertive nod anyway. Junmyeon was relieved. He really wasn’t in the mood for any drama the day of a flight – that usually didn’t end well.

“Perfect, then get up, you two. I hope you’ve already packed for our flight this afternoon!”

Sehun gave Jongin a quick peck on the cheek and whispered an appreciative “Thank you!” before he made his way out of the bed and headed for the shower. Time to get back on track.

 

Freshly showered and reassured by Jongin’s words, Sehun was ready for the day’s schedule certain that he wouldn’t be distracted by everything that is Byun Baekhyun. However, when he joined the majority of the other members at the breakfast table plopping down next to Jongdae, a strange mood was in the air. Junmyeon shot a warning look in Jongdae’s direction while Baekhyun on the seat opposite him stared into space with a stony face. Before Sehun could ask what was going on, Junmyeon’s warning proved to be futile since Chanyeol was the one to resume teasing Sehun.

“Sehun-ah, who is this knight in shining armour that wants to get in your pants? Shouldn’t we screen him first as the royal guard of our cherished princess?”

With that Sehun’s silent hope that Jongdae’s outburst hadn’t been heard in the entire dorm was destroyed. He cast a shy glance at the boy that was unknowingly the reason behind the mocking remarks from his hyungs. But if Sehun hoped to deduce Baekhyun’s opinion on the matter from his expression, he had to be disappointed. Baekhyun was obviously still lost in thought, not even chewing his food, his small mouth opened in a perfect O.

At least, Kyungsoo jumped to his defence in the meantime pinching Chanyeol’s ear until it was painfully red.

“What royal guard? If anything, you’d be our princess’s evil stepmother!”

Well, no thanks for that. Sehun desperately hoped his hyungs didn’t plan to establish the whole princess idea as his new nickname. His life was no fairy-tale. And if so, he should at least get a happy ending.

 

The rest of the day, Sehun had to cope with more teasing from the other members calling him a princess and at the same trying to figure out who could be his secret love interest. Even Junmyeon joined in instead of stopping the rowdiness, although Sehun knew that he was mostly concerned about his well-being and emotional state. His hyungs generally were either mocking and teasing or overbearing and overprotective.

On that account, Sehun was greatly relieved when they finally boarded the plane to Manila and he ended up sitting next to Minseok. He would get some peace and quiet with the oldest member as a protective barricade for the next four hours. Foregoing the scratchy blanket provided by the airline, Sehun nicked his hyung’s hoodie for additional warmth and snuggled into the constricting seat.

Sehun had planned to get some shut eye but without the annoying and distracting commentary from his hyungs, his thoughts drifted back to Baekhyun who was sitting a few rows in the back. Apparently, Sehun didn’t even have to see him to have him occupy his brain. In fact, Baekhyun wouldn’t have caught anybody else’s eye with the way he had been uncharacteristically quiet and guarded the whole day.

He hadn’t joined in the relentless teasing of the youngest member and refrained from making even one silly joke. He had sent a more than one contemplative gaze in Sehun’s direction, but he hadn’t acted on whatever idea that occupied his thoughts. Sehun himself had ceased to approach Baekhyun wanting to sort out his feelings first. Only in the absence of it, Sehun realised how often he clung to the smaller boy and how, in return, Baekhyun touched him whenever possible. Slipping his arms around his waist, pinching his cheek, pressing short pecks to his shoulder, petting his head, his hands, his butt. It hadn’t even been one day, yet Sehun missed being close to him.

While Sehun only knew for sure why he stopped initiating body contact between the two, he could easily guess Baekhyun’s reasons. Surely, the whole teasing about Sehun’s potential but definitely male love interest had brought back to Baekhyun’s mind that his friendly affection might be misinterpreted. Because what else could it be. Sehun had been lucky to even get so many caresses for a short period of time. After all, he was too tall, too gawky, his eyes too small, his nose too big, his eyebrows too fierce, his voice too coarse for a man to want to hug him…

Sehun’s thoughts spiralling into self-depreciation were halted by a small hand softly combing through his hair. Only when he raised his head to ascertain that it was Minseok’s gentle touch, did he realize that tears had started welling up in his eyes. Sehun quickly turned his head away trying to muffle his sniffling in the thick hoodie-turned-blanket. He was pleased to see that Minseok shielded him from anyone passing by their seats and at the same time shuffled closer to somehow fit the taller boy in his embrace.

No questions asked, Minseok simply concentrated on calming Sehun down, continuously petting his hair and whispering reassuring words. It wasn’t the first time that their youngest had visible doubts in himself, but it was the first time that he had such a strong meltdown. Minseok was worried. When he was sure that Sehun had been lulled to sleep, he wiped the last tears away and wrapped him tightly in his jacket hoping his familiar scent would help to soothe Sehun. Then, he headed towards Junmyeon’s and Jongin’s seats. It was time for some action.

 

When they eventually reached their accommodation for the night, Sehun was perfectly exhausted. His dislike for travelling by plane paired with his muddled emotions – having feelings really was draining – had tired him out even more than the usual fatigue of a long day spent practicing. The door to his single room hadn’t even slammed shut before he threw his beanie and jacket on the floor, shed his shoes and plopped down on the queen-sized bed. The comfortable sheets swallowed him right up and Sehun wished he would never have to get up again.

Luckily, they had the night off giving them some time to recharge and adjust to the different climate before their performance the next day. Sehun had initially planned to unpack his luggage (to prevent his clothes from wrinkling) and to brush his teeth before calling it a night, but he started dozing off as soon as his body started to relax and the tension drained from his muscles.

 

Less than an hour later – Sehun could still see dusky light of the setting sun through the opened curtains – he was startled awake by the sound of his ringing phone. Even though Sehun didn’t want to end his nap just yet, he at least reached for his phone to check who the caller might be. His plans to not pick up, not in the mood for any more social interaction for the day, immediately changed when he recognized the caller’s name on his blindingly bright screen.

“Xing-ge!”

A call from Yixing would be either an entertaining distraction from his inner tumult or – if he actually called because of Junmyeon’s or Minseok’s prompt – a helpful contribution in sorting out said tumult. Maybe it was the inevitable distance that made Sehun listen to this hyung better than anybody else or it was his (brutally) honest and caring nature. Either way, Sehun hoped that Yixing could help clear his feelings up some more if he was already calling.

“Why are you calling? Aren’t you busy?”

Fully awake by now, Sehun sat up for a short moment to get his blood circulation going before he started rummaging around the room one-handedly.

“Of course, I’m busy. But I can always find some time for my baobei Sehunnie, don’t you know that?”

Sehun felt his mood instantly brighten up and he actually had to laugh for what felt like the first time of the day. He was genuinely happy to talk to Yixing. Although they had been in contact slightly more often with the preparation for their comeback, his departure always left a small void in the group.

While Yixing recounted vividly how his work and days in general had been going further improving Sehun’s mood, Sehun roamed about, closing the curtains, finding his way through the dark to turn on the bedside lamp, hanging up his clothes and stripping out of his rather uncomfortable jeans.

Just as Sehun settled back down on the bed leaning against the headboard, now comfy in only his black t-shirt and boxer briefs, Yixing switched to a more serious tone.

“Sehun, will you tell me what is troubling you? Junmyeon seemed a bit concerned. And don’t tell me it is just the others’ teasing.”

Well, no more escaping from his troubles, not that Sehun had done a good job at that so far. Sehun explained what had happened throughout the day and honestly admitted his concerns – while secretly omitting the fact that the recipient of his troubled feelings was in fact Baekhyun. It wasn’t that Sehun didn’t trust Yixing, but he just wasn’t comfortable yet to declare the feelings for his band member, his hyung, one of his best friends out loud.

Yixing ignored the obviously missing information for as long as possible while giving his advice but at some point, he couldn’t keep quiet anymore.

“So, who is this mysterious person that has you completely charmed and wrapped around his finger? I’m sure my advice would improve tremendously if I knew who the target of your feelings is.”

“I don’t really wanna say, Ge. Wouldn’t it be unfair if I tell you before I tell the actual person? Not that he is a petty person like that, but you know, you wouldn’t want him to be disappointed in you and…eh, I guess, if you would talk to him, not like it is necessarily someone you know…”

Sehun’s flimsy excuses were interrupted by a short and decisive knock on his door. Not expecting anyone, he assumed his manager had something to share and told Yixing to hang on for a moment. With the phone still in his hand he scrambled towards the door and –

 

“Baekhyun!”

Sehun did not squeal at all. He hadn’t expected a visit from one of the members, least of all from Baekhyun who had all but ignored him all day. He was flabbergasted and did not realize he must have been staring for some time until Baekhyun spoke up.

“Sehun-ah? Can I come in? Or”, Baekhyun hesitated and peered at Sehun’s phone, “are you otherwise engaged? Jongin said you wanted to talk. But I can come back later if now isn’t convenient.”

Baekhyun frowned down at his hands that were folded in his front and fiddling about. He must have taken a shower, a few strands of his hair still wet but otherwise falling softly in his face. He looked soft and cuddly in his oversized sweater and comfortable sweatpants. Sehun wanted to hug him.

Instead blushing and wildly gesticulating, Sehun let Baekhyun in before he remembered Yixing on the other end of the line. He motioned Baekhyun towards the bed (the only place to sit that wasn’t occupied by Sehun’s stuff), quietly closed the door and pressed his mobile to the ear.

“I – eh, I gotta go for now. Can we talk later?” Sehun rasped into the phone and pressed the backside of his free hand to his cheeks trying to fight off their rosiness.

From the other side he heard Yixing’s loud knowing laughter. “I should have seen that one coming…Sure, Sehunnie we’ll talk later and I’m sure by then you can tell me aaaall about your crush. And tell Baekhyun that he has to ask the king which would be me for the princess’s hand in marriage before he dares to do anything else.”

Sehun spluttered unintelligible words, by now his flush must have spread down to his tippy toes.

“Good luck, baobei! I love you.” Yixing put an end to Sehun’s suffering.

Sehun murmured a quick “Love you” back before he hung up and lowered his phone. He took a deep breath before he dared to look up at Baekhyun, by now sitting at the edge of Sehun’s rumpled bed.

He was met with a shockingly intense stare from Baekhyun he couldn’t break away from. He was so captivated by Baekhyun’s deep brown eyes that he simply kept standing in the middle of the room between door and bed. When Sehun had finally composed himself enough – his face colour back to its usual paleness with just a soft flush on his cheeks – to ask what Jongin had apparently told him, Baekhyun beat him to it.

“Was that him?” Baekhyun’s voice sounded unusually rough.

“Who, what?” Sehun asked back puzzled.

“The guy”, Baekhyun scoffed, “your knight in shining armour.”

“I don’t have a knight in shining armour!”, Sehun exclaimed with a squeal. Wearily he added: “Not like I’m a princess.”

With that declaration, Sehun suddenly felt too exposed to keep standing motionless in the room in nothing but a t-shirt and briefs, having nothing to hide his discomfort. After two wide steps he dropped down on the bed with a fair distance to Baekhyun and untangled one of the pristinely white blankets to cover himself. He hugged his knees to his chest making himself as small as possible.

From this new position, he could hear Baekhyun deeply inhale through his nose (luckily, it wasn’t stuffy anymore) before he addressed Sehun again. His eyes wandered searchingly across Sehun’s face.

“Then, Sehun..”, Baekhyun started hesitantly but stopped with a short sigh. “Ok, then, please tell me what Jongdae’s screeching this morning was all about? If you don’t mind?”

Sehun plucked up all his courage, no use in delaying the moment of truth any longer. Sehun knew what he was feeling. And he trusted that even if Baekhyun would not be pleased, he had good enough character to not let a misguided confession destroy their years of friendship. In fact, now was quite a convenient time. They didn’t have to hang around each other in the dorm, and at least for the next 24 hours they would have no public appearance, enough time to calm down whatever the reaction might be.

Baekhyun seemingly misinterpreted Sehun’s momentary silence, sighing once more and starting to get up.

“Hyung! Hyung, just give me a moment!”, Sehun yelled and without even realising shuffled forward and grabbed Baekhyun’s arm.

With obvious relief Baekhyun backed down and gave Sehun a small smile. “Of course, sorry.” Shuffling back to a comfortable position and guiding Sehun’s hand from his arm to a gentle hold between his own hands, he chuckled: “Guess I’m a just a bit.. anxious.”

Gathering his thoughts once more, Sehun steeled himself before he looked up finding Baekhyun’s eyes and maintaining their intense eye contact.

“Just forget what Jongdae said this morning, he didn’t hear even half of what I was talking about with Jongin. We were actually talking about my feelings…”, Sehun couldn’t help but waver at this point, “for you.”

Sehun couldn’t stand the deafening silence between them for a second, so he went on in a rapid tempo: “And by feelings, I mean romantic feelings, not the kind of feelings towards a hyung. Of course, I still respect you as a hyung, I would just like to do more than respect you. And by romantic feelings I mean love not lust. Or well, I’d enjoy the lust part too, but mainly I just really like you. I mean, I completely understand if you can’t cope with this idea and you don’t have to feel pressured just because we are working together. I’m like what’s the word a professional. And I just want you to – “

 

“Sehunnie!”, Baekhyun resolutely interrupted Sehun’s outburst and made his heart drop. “Sehunnie, you are babbling.” And now, Baekhyun smiled widely at him. He pushed one of his beautiful fingers against Sehun’s lips before continuing.

“Can I get a word in now? Before you keep running through every possible scenario, I would really like to give you a reply.”

Sehun looked baffled and merely blinked at Baekhyun several times.

Baekhyun grinned, withdrew his finger and patted Sehun’s hand between his own. “Alright, I seem to have your attention.”

“I like you, Sehun. I like you a lot. So…how does this scenario play out in your head?”

There was no scenario like that playing in his head at all. Sehun was speechless. That was not what he had expected. How could the one beautiful, talented, funny, earnest, considerate, truly beautiful Byun Baekhyun like him? Wouldn’t his presence dampen the bright existence that –

Baekhyun gently caressed Sehun’s cheek and brushed a few loose strands of unruly hair back from his forehead.

“If you don’t have an idea, we can just go ahead with my vision. Since you were the first to confess, I get the honour to ask: Oh Sehun, will you be my boyfriend?”

He patiently waited for Sehun to reply although he could guess the answer from his dark chocolate eyes.

“I-I…, c-can I?” were the absurd words that made it first out of Sehun’s state of emotional overload. His question sounded broken and doubtful. He hardly resembled the confident and perfect Oh Sehun as he appeared on stage.

Baekhyun tried to hide his shock and instead scooted closer to the younger boy carefully framing his face with both hands and not letting his eyes escape. His left thumb started to brush soothing strokes across Sehun’s soft cheek.

“Sehun-ah, you can. Of course, you can. If you want to, it would be my honour and my pleasure if you would let me spend time with you, cherish you, spoil you, embrace you and call you cute and call you my boyfriend.”

With that he moved even closer to Sehun, tangling one hand in his hair and pressing a tender kiss to his cheek, his temple, than his forehead. And with each peck, the last of Sehun’s composure melted away. With a loud sob he buried himself in Baekhyun’s arms. He was welcomed by a familiar earthy yet fresh smell and by a new tenderness encompassing Sehun as if he was something fragile of indefinite value.

Instinctively, Sehun grabbed onto Baekhyun’s sweater tightly with both hands, feeling reassured by the body warmth beneath it and the sensation of Baekhyun’s chest lifting up and lowering with every breath. Still, he couldn’t control his feelings just yet and kept sobbing into Baekhyun’s shoulder pressing even closer to muffle his sobs.

He couldn’t really discern Baekhyun’s murmurs of comforting words, but he felt both of his hands stroking along his back in wide and soothing motions. He was all the more surprised when one of the hands moved lower, only coming to a stop at the hollow of his knees, and he was pulled onto Baekhyun’s lap with one strong sweep. While Sehun’s legs were now in a more relaxed position (no longer in danger of going numb) dangling from one side of the smaller boy’s lap, his head still rested on Baekhyun’s shoulder, his nose nuzzled into the curve between his neck and shoulder, but now at a more comfortable angle. Baekhyun moved to pick up the blanket, that had fallen to the floor during his manoeuvre, and to cover Sehun’s exposed legs again but was stopped by the younger wrapping both of his arms around his neck and a small whimpered “hyung”.

With no other choice, Baekhyun simply continued caressing the other’s back and side while his free hand moved from Sehun’s knees to his face trying to dry the seemingly unending flood of tears. He pressed kisses to Sehun’s head wherever he could reach and whispered words of appreciation and understanding. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if Sehun paid any attention to his words, he didn’t even seem to realize that his whole body was trembling, apparently just as overcome with emotions as his mind.

Baekhyun knew that the maknae of their group was much more delicate than he liked to present himself to the world. He just wished that Sehun had never suffered through such an emotional outburst alone and he vowed to himself that at least for the future he would never let Sehun hurt like this on his own.

“Hunnie, shh…Sehun-ah, it’s okay. I’m here with you. I’m not going to leave you alone. You are so precious to me. Please don’t be sad anymore. Stop doubting that you are not good enough for me. I know you are perfect for me in every way.”

Desperate to see his face, Baekhyun tipped Sehun’s chin upwards. His eyes were still brimming with tears, slightly puffy and red-rimmed. His lips were red, he must have bitten on them to stifle his cries, and now forming a strangely alluring pout. Resisting the temptation, Baekhyun instead pressed his lips to Sehun’s glowing temple softly and commenced to plaster his whole face with loving kisses sparing only his oh so inviting mouth.

As the corners of said mouth slowly started twitching until forming a small reserved smile, Baekhyun’s struggle to not kiss the adorable boy in his arms got even harder. But Byun Baekhyun – as prone to flirting as he might be – did not call himself a gentleman for nothing. And as such he valued the concept of mutual consent. Since Sehun seemed to have somewhat calmed down, no longer shaking, all tension drained from his body, Baekhyun let his thumb wipe once more underneath Sehun’s eyes erasing the dried tear tracks, before he caught his watery eyes trying to convey all his feelings not with words and gestures but with his meaningful gaze.

 

They could have been lost in each other’s eyes for seconds or hours, sharing their thoughts, feelings and visions without uttering a single word. They basked in the mellow and homey atmosphere that settled between them, closely nestled together, caressing each other with gentle touches, tracing careful fingers along the other’s forehead, eyebrows, bridge of the nose, cheekbones, lips, jawline. It was a long while before Baekhyun spoke up again in a tender voice.

“Sehun?”

“Mhmm, hyung?” Sehun’s answer was but a pliant mumble.

“You know– you haven’t really answered my question yet? I would reeeally like to kiss you right now. But you see…as a matter of principle, I don’t kiss anybody but my boyfriend.”

At Baekhyun’s explanation, a soft blush resurfaced on Sehun’s cheek and he shily evaded his eyes.

“Baekhyunnie”, Sehun groaned. “Why do you have to say it like that?” His voice was muffled as he bashfully hid his face behind his hands only peeking through the slight gap between his fingers.

“What, you want me to kiss somebody else than my boyfriend~?”, Baekhyun teased.

“No!”, Sehun gasped moving his hands so that his wide-eyed astonishment was fully visible. “It’s just, I- am I really good enough to be your boyfriend, hyung? And I-I mean, I didn’t even know that you might like…men.”

“I assure you, there isn’t anybody out there that could be a more fitting boyfriend for me than you, Sehun. And that’s because I like you, not anybody else. Neither man nor woman. Just you. Nobody that could make me happier.”

“That- it’s the same for me, hyung. You make me the happiest, Baekhyun! Iwanttobeyourboyfriendtoo, so much!”

He nervously wiggled on Baekhyun’s lap.

“And I’d like to be treasured and spoiled and called cute by you. I’d like all of that. But even more than that I want to do all that for you, I want to support you and make you happy and laugh and smile!”

Wanting to reinforce his words with actions, Sehun actually dared to be the first to close the distance between their lips. He pressed his dry lips to Baekhyun’s for only a short peck, somewhat forceful from his strong momentum moving forward. Too anxious to see Baekhyun’s reaction, he tightly closed his eyes after their lips parted.

They were still so close to each other that Sehun could feel the breath between Baekhyun’s next words against his lips. And even with eyes closed it was easy to tell that Baekhyun was smirking while answering in a delighted tone.

“Mhmm, I couldn’t wish for a more considerate boyfriend. And I know just the way to show my appreciation for all that thoughtfulness.”

With that Baekhyun closed the distance between their mouths again. Sehun relished in the softness and warmth of Baekhyun’s thinner lips, the tension between his eyes melting away. He leaned in, angling his head in a way to grant more access and slipped one hand in soft hair while resting the other against Baekhyun’s lean neck.

Baekhyun seized everything that was given to him and more. He nibbled at Sehun’s plump bottom lip greedily wanting to probe further with his tongue. With one hand he kept Sehun’s head steady as the other grasped at the side of his slim waist gradually wandering upwards until his thumb grazed against a slightly raised nipple. Even through the thin fabric of t-shirt, the testing touch made Sehun gasp.

Using this chance without hesitation, Baekhyun slipped his tongue past Sehun’s no longer dry but spit slicked lips enticing the other’s tongue to join in a passionate tangle. Meanwhile, his thumb kept drawing smooth circles around the hardening nip without ever truly touching. That was until Sehun became so restless that he couldn’t help but twitch into Baekhyun’s touch at the same time breaking their breath consuming lip lock.

No wanting to allow a break in their zealous contact, Baekhyun conceded kissing Sehun’s lips to move his eager mouth towards his prominent neck. On his way to lavish Sehun’s throat with stinging kisses and soothing nibbles, Baekhyun stopped with a soft bite at Sehun’s earlobe. Hidden underneath the hem of his thin t-shirt Sehun’s straining bulge, barely detained by his boxer-briefs, gave another twitch and made the fabric stick to his skin even more by broadening the embarrassingly large blotch in the front.

 

“Sehunnie, may I show you just how lovable you are to me? Please.” Baekhyun’s whispered voice sounded raw and yearning.

Sehun couldn’t suppress the responding full-body shiver and arched his chest into Baekhyun’s touch even more. His answer came out in a voice that seemed too high-pitched and throaty to be his own, the usual brattiness replaced by a pleading tone.

“Hyung, Baekhyun! P-please!”

Essentially, Sehun himself wasn’t even sure what he was asking for, he only knew he needed more. More sensations. More of his hyung. And he trusted Baekhyun to actually know what he desired and to provide just that. And his trust was not disappointed.

With an ease that betrayed Baekhyun’s – apparently exaggerated – exhaustion of his last attempt to carry the younger in his arms, the smaller boy easily raised to his feet, one hand back under the Sehun’s knees, the other securely gripping his slim waist. Sehun shrieked at the unexpected movement and the surprise of suddenly being suspended mid-air without relying on his own foothold. He tightened his grasp around Baekhyun’s tensed shoulders aiming to hang on as securely as possible.

Baekhyun turned around on the spot so that he could carefully set Sehun down in the middle of the bed. Before he actually got to do just that, they got lost once more in an exchange of loving words and kisses, eagerly exploring each other’s mouths. Encouraged by Sehun’s gasps for air and needy whining at the parting of their lips, Baekhyun finally settled him on the bed only allowing Sehun to lean back after he tugged his t-shirt up over his head.

The younger let himself fall onto his back, feeling too jaded to keep upright with his own strength, and took in deep breaths to calm himself down a bit. Although he gave a reluctant snarl as Baekhyun removed his hands and increased the distance between them, Sehun was easily pacified when he grasped the reason for Baekhyun’s behaviour. With greedy eyes he took in every part of Baekhyun’s skin and body that was revealed one after another as the boy quickly slipped out of his own clothes.

From behind his oversized sweater an expanse of soft looking skin emerged, neither too squishy nor too skinny, with just a bare hint of definition depending on how Baekhyun moved. Sehun’s glimmering eyes roved from his clear-cut shoulders along his pebbled and pale brown nipples to the captivating constellations of his more prominent moles. Sehun wished he could lavish them with love bites but that would have to wait until a period of less public appearances.

Baekhyun just about glowed under Sehun’s marvelling gaze that was distracted as soon as the elder reached for the waistband of his sweatpants that did nothing to hide his bulging erection. Teasingly slow he lowered his pants, at first only letting the flushed tip of his arousal show that pulsed with a steady flow of pre-cum already. All the while he kept his eyes locked on Sehun’s face observing his every reaction and with said boy expectantly licking his kiss-swollen lips, Baekhyun’s excitement reached new heights.

Too impatient to tease Sehun – and pretty much himself – any further, Baekhyun tore his pants all the way down, his hard-on instantly jutting out, and stepped out them and his socks at the same time. Sehun keened at the sight of his fully hardened cock, a beautiful shade of red, a comfortable length and an impressive girth. His breathing had finally calmed down enough that he could express his desire with words again.

“Baek, come here…Wanna feel you~”, he whimpered.

Now fully naked, Baekhyun immediately complied with Sehun’s plea and climbed back onto the bed until he was hovering over the needy boy that only stopped making grabby hands when Baekhyun’s arm were close enough for Sehun to curl his fingers around. With each of his elbows propped on one side of Sehun’s head – careful not to lean on his silky hair – Baekhyun was in a pole position to pepper Sehun’s face with feathery kisses once more.

 

Although the younger boy appreciated the carefulness and consideration with which Baekhyun treated him, in this moment he was yearning for kisses not only to his face, but caresses over his whole body. Longing for just any sort of contact between their bodies, Sehun instinctively bucked upwards and was met with Baekhyun’s solid body. The short moment of their bodies’ grinding made Baekhyun give a breathless groan and Sehun’s attention was drawn back to the object of his previous craving.

When his hand was stopped on his way down to Baekhyun’s length by a soft grip around his wrist, Sehun frowned and gave a despairing noise.

“Hyung, let me touch. Not just me–”, he breathed out. “I want to make you feel good as well!”

Baekhyun answered with a low denying hum, his lips still pressing against Sehun’s left cheekbone where he had left his latest kiss.

“Sehun, for today, just let hyung take care of you, hmm?”, Baekhyun insisted. “Tonight should be all about you, princess!”

Sehun would have and should have reacted to this nickname with some verbal protest but for one he was pretty sure his voice would fail him anyway and for another his bodily reaction would have betrayed him and proven any objection wrong. If anything, the fabric stretching across his cock only made its eager twitching more obvious although it at least helped to absorb the additional gush of pre-cum. If that wasn’t enough, the uncontrollable full-body shiver and the way Sehun beautifully arched into Baekhyun’s touch would have given it away.

“My beautiful princess”, Baekhyun whispered once more.

His gaze at the younger boy spoke volumes of adoration, love and wonder. No teasing smirk or ridiculing sneer in sight. He moved both their hands next to Sehun’s head, slipping his hand from Sehun’s wrist to his palm and entangling their fingers in a firm hold. Baekhyun did the same with their hands on the other side preventing Sehun from hiding his flushing face behind his arms. Once Sehun accepted that there was no way out of his embarrassment (which really was negligible compared to his arousal), he surrendered to Baekhyun’s strong gaze and locked eyes with him.

“Is that alright, Sehunnie?”

Sehun’s lips were trembling and he was once again close to tears. He was overwhelmed. He hadn’t even expected for Baekhyun to return or accept his feelings and now he was getting so much more than he could have ever hoped for!

“Yes! Hyung, yes, thank you for–“

His sentence was interrupted by a soft kiss which Sehun immediately returned. They exchanged loving, in comparison to their previous frenzy rather coy pecks.

“No no, thank you, Sehun, for letting me show you my feelings! It’s my honour and pleasure, so no need for gratitude.”

 

Without further hesitation, Baekhyun returned to where he had been interrupted earlier and nipped at Sehun’s earlobe, along his smooth jawline and down his prominent Adam’s apple that was quivering underneath his lips from a somewhat strange mixture between giggling and moaning. While Baekhyun continued to reverently map out Sehun’s body – striking collarbones, broad shoulders, marbled arms, strong pecs, pebbled nipples, flat tummy, cute belly button – with his lips he took care to not leave any bruising hickeys behind. Even without a visible trace, Sehun still felt the burning trail of Baekhyun’s adoring lips.

While Baekhyun devotedly covered all of Sehun’s upper body with pecks, licks, nibbles, kisses, he paid special attention to every spot that made Sehun keen, twitch and hold onto Baekhyun’s hands even tighter. He couldn’t resist spending a longer instant to tease Sehun’s rosy nipples and only when he was sure to not have left a single spot of smooth skin untouched, he turned his attention to the place where Sehun’s excitement was most visible.

As he made his way down, settling between Sehun’s splayed legs, his breath skimmed across Sehun’s belly shortly making the lean boy tremble underneath him, before it was blocked by the clammy fabric of dark boxer briefs. After a moment of hesitation Baekhyun was reassured by an approving squeeze from Sehun’s hand and nuzzled against the covered but prominent bulge with his nose. Whereas Baekhyun had lost himself in the soft slopes and planes of Sehun’s body before, nothing made him drown like the beautiful sounds spilling from Sehun’s lips. Every moan, gasp, keen, whimper, plea and cry of his name was music to Baekhyun’s ears and it reached new heights at his barely existent touch to Sehun’s length.

Wanting to draw their pleasure out for as long as possible – silently wishing the night would never end – Baekhyun chose to ignore Sehun’s momentary desperation and to move on for now, saving the best for last. Instead he proceeded to prey on Sehun’s long and lean thighs, all the while grounding the younger through the gentle clasping of their hands and the continuous flow of whispered words of admiration. At the sight of planes of Sehun’s light skin, covered in a bare minimum of thin hair, with small amount of fat just asking to be bitten, Baekhyun couldn’t resist anymore.

After all, the chances of anybody untrustworthy spotting some passionate marks at the inside of Sehun’s thighs was close to none. Their stage outfits wouldn’t reveal any of it and the worst that could happen was one of the members or stylists spotting the left-overs of Baekhyun’s possessiveness. And while pretty much everybody was fiercely protective of Sehun, they all knew he had come to an age where he would occasionally indulge in physical pleasures.

No longer withholding his desire to leave physical evidence of their new relationship, Baekhyun gave a jolly bite to Sehun’s inner thigh. Baekhyun was filled with satisfaction as he could observe each dark reddish-purple mark that was left from the coveting movements of his lips, his tongue and some careful hint of his teeth. Although Sehun’s legs tensed violently at the first startling bite and his toes nearly cramped, he speedily started to indulge Baekhyun’s debauchery leaving his body limp and pliable. At the thought of waking up to find the proof of Baekhyun’s love on his body the next day and even the day after, Sehun felt as if he was wrapped in cotton wool, all his focus on the lingering touch. He wished the dim traces – such an undeniable contrast to his pale skin – would never fade away.

 

When Baekhyun decided his work of art was finished for the day, he soothed the tinted skin with tender licks and mild pecks. Only then did he straighten up enough to take in all of his masterpiece and to appreciate the dazed state of trust and delight Sehun had fallen to. Taking in the blissful boy, he couldn’t help but be annoyed by one unnecessary glitch disturbing the otherwise perfect picture.

“Princess”, Baekhyun waited until he caught Sehun’s attention before he continued reverently, “do you mind if I take of your briefs? I want to see all of you. My gorgeous princess!”

At Sehun’s strong nodding in agreement, Baekhyun released Sehun’s hand from his reassuring hold and stroked along Sehun’s waist, drawing along his sharp hip bones before he carefully let his fingers descent under the waistband of Sehun’s dark underwear. Taking another look up and receiving a resolute nod from Sehun, he began to slide the fabric down his slender legs until Baekhyun had to scoot further down to fully pull the cloth off. Baekhyun hadn’t even started to move as Sehun instead raised his legs and pulled his legs close, so that the briefs basically slipped down by themselves. Baekhyun only had to tug them off from Sehun’s feet before he could throw them carelessly behind his back.

Trying to fight off his slight embarrassment, Sehun actually kept his legs close to his chest with the intention to somewhat cover his flushed member that was throbbing and pretty much unceasingly drooling on his quivering tummy. Sending him a fond smile, Baekhyun pressed a kiss to his calf before he gently separated Sehun’s legs that did a bad job of hiding whatsoever anyway. With enough room Baekhyun at first leaned further upwards again to appease Sehun with a sweet kiss.

“No reason to be ashamed, princess, I’m glad to make you feel so good. And it’s the same for me – I’m just as excited being with you!”

As he deepened their kiss, less frantic than in the beginning, and continued to hoover over Sehun, the taller boy did in fact feel Baekhyun’s straining length occasionally bumping against his thigh. This time around Baekhyun didn’t stop Sehun when he loosened his clasping hold on the bed sheets that had been a poor stand-in for Baekhyun’s hands and reached downward for the proof of Baekhyun’s excitement. When Sehun’s hand closed around the tip of his so far neglected cock with a cautious but firm grip, Baekhyun failed to suppress a deep groan. He couldn’t resist the surrounding pressure of Sehun’s velvety palm and the soft skimming of a single finger over his overflowing slit and ground into the touch.

“Ah, Hunnie, Princess…nnn–”

Sehun revelled in Baekhyun’s uncontrolled reactions, his small noises somewhere between grunting and whining, his rising body heat, the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead, his unrestrained rocking into Sehun’s touch, the simultaneous solidness and slickness of his hard-on. Baekhyun had reached this state from simply touching and looking at him, Sehun wouldn’t have believed it but the evidence was right there. The captivating sight of his excited hyung erased any last smithereens of self-doubt that held Sehun captive earlier.

When Baekhyun regained enough control to stop his urgent movements, he was admittedly irritated with himself. He had been so determined to concentrate on satisfying Sehun on their first night. Only when he observed the elated smile on Sehun’s blissed-out face, the precise result of Sehun giving him pleasure, did Baekhyun’s anger fade away slowly. Still, he wanted to give as good as he got and Sehun’s fully bared body was an irresistible temptation in any case.

Following Sehun’s example, Baekhyun finally circled a hand around Sehun’s sensitive member and gave a slow stroke from the base to the tip. The result was another gush of pre-cum leaking from Sehun’s cock and the younger boy loosening his own touch around Baekhyun at the overwhelming stimulation. Baekhyun used the opportunity to escape the tempting touch and scurried backwards to actually see what he was doing. At this point Sehun didn’t even mind, too engrossed in the delicate hand consistently stroking along his length.

Baekhyun let his free hand explore further – smearing the little pool of pre-cum that accumulated on Sehun’s tummy across his skin, sweeping through the neatly trimmed patch of supple pubes and softly rubbing his tightened balls – all the while maintaining a steady grip for Sehun to buck into with his other hand. Before Baekhyun allowed his hand to wander any further, he lowered his head to lap up the mess on Sehun’s stomach. Sehun squirmed under the licks of Baekhyun’s swift tongue and the smaller boy couldn’t hide a pleased smirk.

“Mmm, so sensitive, princess. So good for hyung, Sehun-ah!”

The rough and exhilarated sound of Baekhyun’s voice alone was enough to make Sehun’s ache deep inside even stronger and he whimpered desperately not knowing whether everything was too much or not enough. That thought was easily lost when he felt a feathery caress along his crack and right across his clenching hole.

“B-Baekhyun-ahhh, more please. I want more.”

Sehun’s voice was unusually high-pitched and thin, interrupted by gasps of air. His half-lidded gaze was sultry and compelling not even giving Baekhyun a chance to resist. He swiped his hand between Sehun’s soft butt cheeks again with a slightly increased pressure and spending more time to circle Sehun’s inviting rim. Baekhyun put an abrupt halt to his actions, looking up with a shocked face.

“Ah, shit! We don’t have- I should have…just hang on a second, princess!”

Baekhyun pressed another kiss just below Sehun’s belly button before he more or less shot up and shambled from the bed leaving a confused and panting boy behind. However, this time around Sehun didn’t drown in panic and self-doubts, knowing without any doubt that his beloved hyung would quickly come back to him – not just right now but always. Rather, he used the short break of intensity to calm down a bit, stretch out his legs and slowly even out his breath.

 

Sehun couldn’t have said if Baekhyun disappeared for short or a long while, he had closed his eyes taking deep breaths and listening to the sounds of Baekhyun apparently rummaging around. When he heard the nearing steps (tramples really) he lazily squinted his eyes to see what exactly had disturbed Baekhyun to leave their awesome make out session. He was met with what should have been a ridiculous sight, Baekhyun in all his naked glory showing off his hard bobbing cock, his mouth forming a triumphant squarish grin, but Sehun’s heart was simply overflowing with affection.

“Ta-dah!”, Baekhyun exclaimed and waving around both his hands that were, now that Sehun looked at them, in fact not empty. In his right hand he proudly presented a small tube of some kind of liquid. Sehun didn’t really understand Baekhyun’s reason for his former panic or his current glee and only gave him a questioning look.

Baekhyun jumped right onto the bed and settled back into his previous position between long legs, threw his spoils on the mattress next to them and returned to devouring Sehun’s lips as if he had been kiss deprived in the short period he was away. Sehun yielded willingly to the passionate attack and by the time they separated again his thoughts and question were pretty much blown away. Which was why he was slightly confused at Baekhyun’s impish smile.

“Well, if my princess wants more, I have to make sure you get more but only while being as comfortable as possible”, Baekhyun explained while wiggling his eyebrows.

In a more serious tone he added: “I can’t risk hurting you in any way, not even by accident.”

Sehun returned a smile filled with affection and trust. “I know. You aren’t going to hurt me, hyung.”

Feeling reassured Baekhyun insisted with a playful wink: “Exactly! That’s why I searched for the superior hand lotion I lent you some time ago. Let’s just say it can be used in other convenient ways when necessary.”

At that implication, Sehun had to fight off another furious blush and worriedly bit his lower lip.

Baekhyun gave each of Sehun’s rosy cheeks a smack right on the apple and continued: “Only if you want to, of course. And since we don’t have a condom, we can’t go all the way”, Baekhyun softly tickled Sehun’s waist, “so we will have to do with my magical fingers.”

“Baekhyun”, Sehun immediately whined, a big pout on his lips. He had no doubts that Baekhyun could satisfy him just fine either way and he would find a way to return the favour, but he wanted more. He wanted to feel as close as physically possible to Baekhyun. And to get what he wanted, he would even suffer through the embarrassment of his next words.

“Still, can’t we, please? I-I’m clean and-and… I trust you if you are, too?”

He locked eyes with Baekhyun wanting to convey his determination. Said boy took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. He had to struggle against his urge to evade the younger’s strong gaze. He didn’t want to succumb to the temptation – shouldn’t their first time be more special and there was always the risk of getting a mean stomach ache – but he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

“Okay…ok. As if I could ever resist you”, Baekhyun finally exhaled laughingly. “I’m clean, I had my check-up last week after all and noo sex for a more than long enough time beforehand.”

Sehun’s whole face broke into a gorgeous smile, his eyes forming adorable crescents and he leaned forward to capture Baekhyun’s lips in another kiss, starting out slow and loving but quickly turning needy and urgent. In between Sehun murmured small “thank you”s, “hyung”s and “more”s. He was just about to wrap his legs around Baekhyun’s waist trying to trap the elder and stop him from changing his mind and being responsible when Sehun finds himself – without warning and with a manoeuvre too quick to comprehend – spun around facing the mattress, his sensitive front colliding with the soft sheets. Sehun’s surprised squeal was interrupted by Baekhyun’s small but grounding weight against his back, his thick shaft lodged right between his cheeks and a salacious whisper against his neck.

“Alright, some more coming right up for my princess!”

 

Diving right in, Baekhyun started to pepper Sehun’s newly revealed skin in kisses, fighting his urge to bite the milky skin stretching across broad shoulders and lean muscles. At the same time, he stroked along Sehun’s slight waist, his faintly widening hips to his captivatingly plump ass until he had to sit up to reach his desired destination without overbalancing. At the sight of the two butt cheeks swallowing his cock right up, Baekhyun lost a large part of his control groaning loudly and rocking into the softness minutely. Sehun was lost in the pressure and the imagination of how Baekhyun’s controlled movements would feel inside of him with the full unrestrained power. His thoughts were interrupted when Baekhyun seized his hips in a sure grip and guided him to his knees. Already too exhausted, Sehun refused to raise up on his hands or elbows instead reaching for a fluffy pillow to burrow his head in leaving Baekhyun with an irresistible view and easy access to his derriere.

Baekhyun took several minutes to simply appreciate the view until Sehun got too impatient, moaning a needy “Baekhyun!” while arching his back further and eagerly wiggling his butt from side to side. In the comfortable position between Sehun’s legs, Baekhyun slowly slid his hands along his thighs, appreciating his leftover reddish marks from the different perspective, until he had a more than decent handful of ass in each hand to squeeze harshly and knead softly. Baekhyun let his lips wander along Sehun’s spine, lower back towards his tailbone. Leaving one hand in the previous position to continuously massage the supple flesh, Baekhyun moved his other hand to cup right underneath Sehun’s round butt cheek freeing space to abuse with his mouth.

Knowing that he had reached another place where he could leave marks without fear of detection, Baekhyun gave a hearty bite to Sehun’s smooth bottom. He savoured the younger’s heated reaction of muffled whimpers and eyed the obvious trace of his teeth with satisfaction. Before Baekhyun continued his ministration, he leaned forward to make sure that Sehun would catch his next words through the delirium of his pleasure.

“You know, princess, I really regretted that live broadcast when I checked the recording afterwards. I never would have lifted you up for everyone to see if I had known that it would show your perfectly plump booty like that!”

Baekhyun reinforced his statement with another bite to the already abused skin soothing it right away with small licks and soft caresses if his lips. Sehun visibly had to concentrate and subdue his keen gasps to reply.

“Yours, hyung. Doesn’t matter if everybody sees cause it– nhnn…it’s only for you, Baekhyun! Don’t want anybody else…”

Baekhyun’s content grin was hidden against Sehun’s marred skin but his glee showed in his pleased tone all the same.

“That’s right, Sehunnie. It’s all mine – mine to touch, mine to kiss, mine to keep. And I’m gonna keep you forever, princess. Just like I’ll be yours!”

Sehun’s joyful giggle was partly muffled by the pillow he was hiding behind until he turned his head to rest his cheek on one of his arms to exchange a short but affectionate look with Baekhyun. Said boy continued to suck dark bruises in Sehun’s porcelain skin only moving on to the other side when he was satisfied with the first half of his artwork. After he repeated the procedure once more, Sehun was surprised to feel the short puffs of air from his exhales move across his tailbone and even lower instead of moving away. Without further ado Baekhyun spread him apart and there was a soft and warm tongue poking at his entrance making Sehun surge forward to bury his ecstatic reaction back in the pillow and muffle a loud wail.

Baekhyun kept him in position with a strong grip against his hip and teased him some more by licking around and over his rim only poking the tip of his tongue in every so often. Sehun grabbed his pillow like it was his lifeline but at the same time he spread his legs some more allowing Baekhyun to dive in even deeper. Baekhyun happily continued his tongue’s work while he onehandedly and blindly groped for the discarded tube of hand lotion that had gotten lost between the sheets. Finally getting his target in hand, Baekhyun even succeeded in opening the tube with just one hand before he had to trust Sehun to keep himself upright because he needed his second hand to squeeze some lotion onto and warm the sticky liquid up. Pressing one last kiss between Sehun’s cheeks, Baekhyun focused on the task at hand.

To see what he was doing, Baekhyun had left Sehun without any direct touch, a fact that quickly displeased the younger boy and made him come out from his hiding to whine for his hyung to return. Sehun didn’t like the feeling of drying spit in his crack and the obvious emptiness inside made him queasy. Luckily, Baekhyun didn’t make him wait too long, enticed by the eager puckering of Sehun’s rosy hole. He circled the rim once more with is wet fingers to spread some of the liquid before he carefully pressed his slim ring finger against the entrance, testing the ring of muscles momentarily before pushing right through.

“Baekhyun”, Sehun moaned loudly at the intrusion and rocked back onto the tight but comfortable stretch. It had been quite some time since Sehun last had sex but the occasional free time he had to spare for masturbation regularly included something or other up his ass. And knowing that right now it was Baekhyun’s finger made him all the more eager and wanting more.

This time around even Baekhyun got lost in the sensations, the warm tightness around his fingers, the wild twitching of Sehun’s muscles, the view of his finger being eagerly swallowed up, the soft moaning and whimpering escaping Sehun’s mouth although he was biting his kiss-swollen lips, the responsive body before him a piece of art in itself. Somehow Baekhyun found himself three fingers deep before he even realized it, scissoring and stretching Sehun open, deliberately avoiding his most sensitive bundle of nerves – Sehun was already too far gone.

 

“Hyu-hyung”, Sehun was sobbing at this point, overwhelmed by not only the physical pleasure but the emotionally charged atmosphere, “please, it’s…e-enough already. Inside, I wanna feel you…inside.”

Baekhyun didn’t need a lot of convincing, it was more luck than willpower that he hadn’t burst yet. He took another look at the irresistible view of Sehun before him full of trust and devotion before he let his fingers slip free and gave a teasing slap against Sehun’s ass marvelling in the ensuing jiggle. Sehun keened at the loss of pressure and the desperate feeling of emptiness but went willing when Baekhyun swiftly moved him around once more so that he was spread out before him on his back.

“After all I want to look in your eyes, Sehun-ah”, Baekhyun explained and proceeded to get lost in the depth of Sehun’s dark and teary eyes.

While Sehun might not have been the most coherent, he knew what he wanted and quickly reached for the lube to squeeze a generous amount on his hand and spread it along Baekhyun’s cock with several precise strokes. He couldn’t wait to be filled by Baekhyun, Sehun always preferred girth over length enjoying the feeling of being full without any unnecessary pain and he knew that Baekhyun would be just perfect for that.

Catching up to Sehun, Baekhyun woke from his captivated stupor and regained control. He settled in a comfortable position on his spread knees before he exerted a little effort to pull Sehun’s pliant body on his lap arranging his long legs around his waist. Supporting himself on one arm, he leaned forward to engage Sehun in a bone-shaking kiss before asking for Sehun’s assent one last time. He was met with an agreeing nod and a near desperate demand.

“Now, Baekhyun, come on! Please.”

Baekhyun smiled down at the eager boy and fisted his neglected erection shortly while sitting up. He still didn’t want to risk hurting Sehun and had better control while seeing what he was actually doing. Holding the tall boy secure on his lap with one hand around his lean waist, he used his other hand to guide his length towards the twitching and awaiting hole. Baekhyun let the tip of his cock skim against Sehun’s rim teasingly before he increased the pressure and waited for Sehun to accommodate his thick cockhead.

Sehun whined at the first intrusion needing some time to get used to the impressive width to which even the thorough preparation with three fingers couldn’t compare. He took deep breaths to relax and to not clamp around Baekhyun’s erection too hard. Instead he wound both arms around Baekhyun’s wide shoulders in a firm grip unknowingly leaving a few small marks and light scratches from the strength of his hold. Baekhyun kept his length steady with one hand to inch forward in a controlled manner and not lose himself in the urge to thrust into the inviting heat.

When Sehun’s ass was finally pressed right against his pelvis, the two connected as close as humanly possible, Baekhyun could wrap both arms around Sehun shortening the last distance between them. In this position he was able to press soft kisses across the younger’s glowing face to distract him from any possible pain. In fact, Sehun adjusted rather quickly to the long-awaited fullness and with the tightening of his legs around Baekhyun’s waist he signalled him to start moving.

From the first tentative thrusts Baekhyun easily fell into a steady and strong rhythm supporting their movement with his firm dance-trained thighs. With the controlling hold around Sehun’s waist, Baekhyun could easily direct him into a position where his next push forward struck his prostrate straight on. The resulting noises and slight quivering spurred Baekhyun on even more and he increased his pace by now too concerned with breathing to continue his mouth’s exploration of Sehun’s face. Instead he buried his face in Sehun’s neck – one of his favourite places – inhaling a scent that was simply Sehun while panting against his flushed skin.

The continuously precise pressure against his sweet spot, his own cock rubbing against Baekhyun’s abdomen from the strong movements and the lengthy stimulation beforehand all came together and Sehun couldn’t hold on much longer. Even without another targeted touch to his erection, Sehun tensed and arched into Baekhyun’s hug once more, his lips forming a silent scream, when his orgasm crashed over him with Baekhyun’s next hard thrust after an embarrassingly short time. His thick cum splattered across both their tummies making a far bigger mess than his considerable amount of pre-cum had beforehand.

Baekhyun was overwhelmed by the increased tightness and sudden squeezing around his cock as well as the mesmerizing view of Sehun’s climaxing pleasure and shuddered forward with a last stroke burying himself as deep as possible. With a deep groan and the repeated murmur of “love you, princess” against Sehun’s neck, Baekhyun’s cock gave a strong twitch before erupting inside Sehun’s heat.

The pair of lovers revelled in the high of their orgasms and took comfort in their continued physical proximity until Baekhyun carefully lowered Sehun onto the mattress pulling out of the over-sensitive boy with a soft squelch before plopping down next to him and pressing a chaste kiss against his cheek.

 

Baekhyun disturbed Sehun’s drowsiness by gently drawing undistinguishable shapes on his sweat-sheened chest that was still shallowly heaving. Sehun gave a pleased hum.

“Hunnie, we have to wash up before we go to sleep. Don’t want you to have a tummy ache when we have to perform tomorrow. I really should have restrained myself better.” Baekhyun laughed impishly.

Too lazy to show his displeasure by shaking his head, Sehun expressed his reluctance to leave the comfortable bed with another disagreeing grumble.

When Baekhyun removed his hand and started to get up, Sehun gave another louder grumble. He was appeased with a soft kiss on his forehead but Baekhyun still headed to the bathroom and started filling the luxurious bathtub with comfortably warm water. He checked whether the bath essence provided by the hotel was a mild one before adding it to the water. As a pleasant smell began to waft through the room, Baekhyun swiftly headed back to his slumbering lover.

As he approached the younger boy, he couldn’t help but take a moment to admire the sleeping beauty. Sehun had turned on his side in Baekhyun’s absence, his new position showcasing his pale limbs, the thinness of his waist and the broadness of his shoulders. More than that, Baekhyun’s eyes were drawn to his face. With his long and dark lashes fanning against his high cheek bones, his full and rosy lips slightly parted and no visible tension between his eyebrows and on his face, Sehun couldn’t be described as anything but ethereal.

Blinking his eyes to overcome his captivation, Baekhyun leaned on the bed to stroke a few stray strands of hair from Sehun’s forehead. Before he could withdraw his hand, Sehun nuzzled into the touch, his eyes slowly fluttered open, his lips spreading into a smile.

“Hey Princess”, Baekhyun cooed. “Time to get up!”

“Nu-uh, hyung…don’t wanna”, Sehun refused and snuggled deeper into the mess of sheets.

Baekhyun clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Well, then you don’t leave me another choice.”

He wriggled one of his hands between the mattress and Sehun’s waist, the other easily sliding under his knees. With one tug he moved the unwilling body to the edge of the bed from where he could scoop the tall boy up in his arms effortlessly. Contrary to his expectations, Sehun didn’t try to escape from his hold or to twist back onto the bed but immediately wrapped both arms around Baekhyun’s neck and snuggled into the embrace. Baekhyun’s satisfied laugh made the tired boy giggle as well.

Once he was settled in the warm water, Sehun became somewhat more alert and insisted on the elder joining him in the tub – one should take advantage of such a big tub, back in their dorm they only had showers. They enjoyed a long soak until the water turned too cool and their skin was just about to be wrinkled. With a minimum of cooperation, Baekhyun finally got a clingy Sehun clean and dry with brushed teeth (after he had made sure that Sehun downed at least a small bottle of water) and blow-dried hair ready to go to sleep.

Only that Baekhyun had to scoop him up once again and carry him back to bed since Sehun refused to move that far. After setting him down on the edge of the bed, Baekhyun quickly put the bed in a usable order throwing the stained blanket on the floor and fluffing the other sheets up to tuck Sehun in. Baekhyun turned off the light before he crawled underneath the blanket and into Sehun’s grabby hands.

They tumbled around until they were tangled together in a way that no limbs were in danger of going numb during sleep and Sehun’s head rested on Baekhyun’s naked chest allowing him to listen to the calming rhythm of his heartbeat. In the comfort and warmth of the bed and their togetherness, the emotional and physical exhaustion rapidly caught up to the boys.

“Good night, Baekhyun”, Sehun murmured before pressing his lips against Baekhyun’s chest in a soft kiss right above his heart. “Love you.”

Baekhyun responded with a gentle kiss on top of Sehun’s head and whispered fondly:

“I love you, Sehunnie. Sleep well.”

 

“I promise I’ll be here and wake you with a kiss, princess!”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the beautiful poem of the same name by E.E. Cummings.
> 
> Well, this was supposed to be just a short and sweet drabble inspired by the glorious PUBG broadcast (you know which one ಠ‿↼) but somehow it turned into this lenghty and smutty mess. Don't think I did that adorable Sebaek moment justice with this fic, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Always open for constructive criticism! ╭( ･ㅂ･)و


End file.
